Résilience
by Chipssi
Summary: Kyoya provoque constamment ses adversaires. C'est sa manière d'être. Mais cette fois il ne s'en sort pas à si bon compte. Point de vu interne Nile.


Résilience

Après la défaite de l'équipe Wild Fang contre celle du Gan Gan Galaxy, Kyoya et le reste de son équipe fut ramenés pour officialiser la séparation du groupe et boire à leur troisième place au classement. Comme il fallait s'y attendre Kyoya quitta vite la fête pendant que le reste du groupe mangeait des petits fours et signait des autographes. Après quoi ils allèrent se coucher le ventre plein et la tête alourdie par le champagne.

-Nile. Nile, lèves-toi ! J'ouvris péniblement les yeux, ma tête battant au rythme de mon cœur. Benkei et Damure étaient debout juste à côté de mon lit, bien réveillés alors qu'il faisait encore nuit.

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Benkei retira mes couvertures pour me forcer à me lever et me répondit la voix vibrante d'inquiétude :

-Kyoya n'est toujours pas rentré.

-Il doit sûrement se promener quelque part ou affronter des types qui traînent. Je refermais les yeux, bien décidé à me reposer pour dissiper mon mal de tête.

-Il veut se lever à l'aube pour rentrer. Ça ne lui ressemble pas de faire nuit blanche juste avant un départ. _Ou il a simplement trouvé quelqu'un d'intéressant à combattre et en a oublié l'heure. Mais ce n'est pas avec cet argument que Benkei me laissera me rendormir…_

-Très bien je me lève.

Les rues de Savana n'avaient pas d'éclairage. Après les rues bien illuminées du Japon je ne distinguais pas grand-chose, mais toujours plus que Benkei qui butait de temps à autre contre une racine qui dépassait du sol ou une caisse laissée en plein milieu du passage. Il hurlait le nom de son ami tous les trois mètres ce qui était assez agaçant mais il avait l'air réellement inquiet alors je m'abstins de tout commentaire. Damure avec sa vue perçante était parti en éclaireur, disparaissant dans les petites ruelles adjacentes et réapparaissant soudain de l'ombre. Je m'attendais à tout instant à voir apparaître Kyoya, furieux, nous demandant pourquoi nous faisions un tel vacarme. Mais on avait déjà parcouru presque toute la ville et aucun Kyoya furieux à l'horizon.

-Il doit déjà être reparti. Je pensais qu'il nous appréciait suffisamment pour ne pas partir sans nous prévenir mais ce type était vraiment imprévisible. Benkei ne m'écouta pas et commença à chercher dans le désert entourant la ville. Il était de moins en moins probable qu'il soit au milieu d'un duel. Il n'y avait eu aucune tornade depuis le début de nos recherches et si le combat ne valait pas qu'il utilise un coup spécial il serait déjà rentré.

-Il est là ! Benkei couru immédiatement en direction de Damure.

-Kyoya ! Il était là en effet. Derrière un gros rocher. J'eu à peine le temps de voir sa silhouette étendu sur le sol que Benkei m'ordonna d'aller chercher du secourt au plus vite. Derrière moi j'entendais Benkei qui paniquait :

-Il respire à peine ! Kyoya ! Kyoya réveilles-toi ! Je forçais l'allure, tambourina à la porte de la première maison et m'empara du téléphone dès que la porte fut ouverte sans me préoccuper des habitants. L'âge de Kyoya ? Je restais un moment abasourdi : quelle importance, Kyoya respirait à peine ? La voix au téléphone me précisa qu'ils avaient juste besoin d'une tranche d'âge. Je repris mes esprits et répondit rapidement aux questions suivantes en leur décrivant le lieu de mon mieux.

-On arrive. Il faut que quelqu'un reste à la sortie de la ville pour nous guider. Je raccrochai, remerciai rapidement les propriétaires et couru retrouver mes amis. Benkei tenait Kyoya de façon à faciliter sa respiration alors que Damure fouillait les environs.

-Ils arrivent. Benkei leva vers moi des yeux plein d'angoisse. Il va s'en sortir. Dis-je autant pour me rassurer que pour le rassurer. Damure rapporta silencieusement un petit objet vert qu'il tendit à Benkei. Je lui dis d'aller attendre les secours à la sortie de la ville. Il obéit aussitôt.

Kyoya commença à remuer.

-Kyoya, dis-moi quelque chose. Kyoya. Kyoya ! Il ne bougeait plus du tout, Benkei vérifia sa respiration et hurla une fois de plus son nom. Je restais pétrifié de peur, incapable du moindre mouvement pendant que Benkei secouait son ami. Il le prit alors de dos et lui donna un violent coup dans l'abdomen. Je voulut protester mais lorsqu'il recommença Kyoya cracha du sang et se remit enfin à respirer, un filet de sang dégoulinant de sa bouche. Benkei le reposa avec précaution sur le côté et mit sa tête en arrière de peur qu'il ne s'étouffe à nouveau. Nous regardâmes une petite mare de sang se formait sur le sol, priant que les secours arrivent enfin. Il me parut attendre des heures avant que Damure revienne enfin, accompagné des ambulanciers. Ils nous demandèrent de nous écarter. Benkei pleura sur l'épaule de Damure pendant qu'ils vérifiaient ses fonctions vitales et lui plaçaient des électrodes sur la poitrine. On se serra tous les trois dans l'ambulance, priant que l'état de Kyoya ne soit pas trop grave. Je regardais le moniteur cardiaque se stabiliser dès que les portes se refermèrent et soupira de soulagement. À la lumière de l'ambulance je vis ce qui avait effrayé Damure dans le désert : Kyoya ne s'était pas effondré à cause du combat, il avait des bleus sur le visage et les bras. Benkei les avait vus aussi et le serrait contre lui comme s'il avait peur qu'on le blesse à nouveau. Son rythme cardiaque accéléra et Kyoya se dégagea de son ami. Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux il contracta ses muscles, serrant les poings et se débattit violement.

-Kyoya, c'est Benkei, ton ami. Kyoya, tu es en sécurité ! Kyoya regarda son ami et cessa de lutter. Il regarda nerveusement autour de lui et se détendit à la vue de Léone, sa toupie.

Ils l'emmenèrent en salle d'opération. Kyoya avait craché du sang à plusieurs reprises et avait consenti à indiquer où il avait mal après que Benkei ait insisté pour qu'il coopère. Les médecins semblaient principalement se préoccuper des douleurs qu'il avait au thorax et du sang qu'il crachait. Damure leur avait expliqué tout ce qui s'était passé depuis le moment où nous l'avions trouvé et j'ai pris le relais depuis le passage où Damure était partis les attendre. Je leur précisai également qu'il avait déjà des blessures à cause du tournoi de Beyblade, ce à quoi ils secouèrent la tête d'un air désapprobateur, et quelques questions plus tard ils nous laissaient enfin en paix. La police arriva alors avec son propre interrogatoire et nous durent jurer de ne pas quitter la ville avant que Kyoya n'ait été interrogé à son tour. Le temps que la police nous libère Kyoya avait déjà été transféré en salle de réveille. Après avoir assuré le médecin que nous étions ses amis les plus proches il nous conduisit à son bureau pour nous donner son diagnostic.

À présent nous attendions patiemment que Kyoya reprenne conscience pour comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. Son visage était presque aussi pâle que ses draps et le bruit des machines donnait un air inquiétant à son sommeil. Il avait un gros pansement sur une de ses cicatrices et le peu de lui qu'on voyait dépasser des draps était bandé. Un tuyau lui donnait du sang, tandis qu'un second lui donnait un liquide incolore. Le soleil se levait à l'horizon.

« -Votre ami souffre de multiples hémorragies internes. Nous avons pu retirer tout le sang qui entravait sa guérison et il aura besoin de rester tranquille quelques semaines. Nous avons dû le mettre sous perfusion de sang pour remplacer tout ce qu'il a perdu alors il se sentira un peu faible quelques jours, vous devez veiller à ce qu'il ne fasse pas trop d'effort et qu'il reste calme_. Ça, ça ne va pas être possible…_

_-_Il a aussi plusieurs côtes fêlées, il faudra que vous le dissuadiez de se lever dans l'immédiat et de courir jusqu'à avoir reçu mon autorisation.

-On fera de notre mieux.»

C'est tout ce que je pouvais promettre. Connaissant Kyoya il voudra certainement quitter l'hôpital dès qu'il sera capable de marcher seul et se préparera immédiatement à prendre sa revanche sur ceux qui l'ont mis dans cet état. Je parti chercher de quoi nous ravitailler avec Damure, Benkei ne voulait pas quitter le chevet de son ami.

-Qui a bien pu lui faire ça ? Je retins un mouvement de surprise, Damure n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis l'interrogatoire de la police.

-Sa toupie a de nouvelles éraflures, mais le match ne devait être qu'un prétexte pour l'attirer dans une embuscade. J'avais tiré les mêmes conclusions.

-Si Benkei ne s'était pas inquiété pour lui il…

-Mais Benkei se souciera toujours de lui. Il n'est pas mort, c'est tout ce qui compte. D'ici deux-trois jours il sortira de l'hôpital contre l'avis des médecins et Benkei l'y reconduira s'il estime que c'est vraiment trop dangereux pour sa santé. Damure parut rassuré et nous achetâmes des boissons et de la nourriture en silence. Damure me posa une nouvelle question avant d'entrer dans la chambre de Kyoya :

-Pendant les sélections, vous aviez discuté avant que Marcus vous piège ? Fatigué par les évènements récents je dû faire un effort pour me remémorer cette journée.

-Pas vraiment. Il s'est contenté de dire qu'il voulait vaincre Ginga. Ensuite il m'a demandé pourquoi j'y participais, c'est tout. _Je lui avais aussi demandé ce qui le poussait autant à vouloir vaincre son rival mais il a éludé la question. Sûrement qu'il refusera également de nous dire ce qui s'est passé cette nuit .Cela entraînera des complications avec la police et Kyoya disparaîtra aussi mystérieusement qu'il est venu._

Je grignotais une part de tarte tout en observant Benkei poser des questions angoissées aux infirmières. Damure surveillait consciencieusement les constantes de Kyoya, prêt à déceler le moindre signe qu'il reprenait conscience. Les minutes passèrent lentement comme pour se moquer de nous, Benkei ne quitta pas une fois son ami des yeux et Damure commençait à s'inquiéter : et s'il ne se réveillait plus ? N'en pouvant plus je sorti de l'hôpital à la pause de midi pour me changer les idées.

Machinalement, je retournais dans les rues où nous avions défendu nos bracelets Kyoya et moi. Là il m'avait parlé de son obsession pour son rival, là il m'avait sauvé d'une embuscade, là il avait refusé de parler de lui, là Maurice nous avez entraîné dans un piège, et là-bas, au loin, nous avons récupéré nos bracelets avec l'aide de Damure.

-Et de l'autre côté de la ville une bande de lâches l'a roué de coups. Murmurais-je. Je marchais au hasard dans les rues, espérant vaguement trouver la bande qui s'en était pris au capitaine des Wild Fang… Mais oui, le capitaine est tenu pour responsable de toute l'équipe. Or c'est Kyoya qui s'est décidé à humilier publiquement nos concourants en ne venant pas à la conférence de presse, en arrivant en retard exprès pour humilier d'avantage ses adversaires. Plusieurs d'entre eux auront voulu se venger et comme Kyoya est parti de la fête bien avant tout le monde et seul ils n'ont dû avoir aucun mal à satisfaire leur vengeance. Ce sont certainement de petits voyous anonymes qu'on ne retrouvera jamais. _Il est vrai que Kyoya n'est pas totalement innocent dans cette affaire._

Huit heures après son opération Kyoya montra enfin de signes de réveille. Damure me bouscula presque en allant chercher une infirmière et je m'assis à côté de Benkei pendant que Kyoya s'agitait, ayant visiblement de la peine à émerger. Benkei ne contenait plus sa joie et parvient à effrayer son ami encore groggy. Sans la perfusion de sang qui menaçait d'être arraché de son bras, souillant de rouge les draps d'une blancheur immaculée cela aurai pu être drôle. Les infirmières nous firent sortir de la salle (des médecins durent s'y mettre à plusieurs pour en extraire Benkei) et nous patientâmes à nouveau. Après le passage des infirmières et du docteur, la police nous pria de rester à l'extérieur et Damure eut de la peine à convaincre Benkei de leur obéir. Quand nous eûmes à nouveau le droit d'entrer Kyoya s'était rendormi et Benkei pleura cette fois des larmes de frustration. C'était peut-être dû à la lumière crue du jour mais il me sembla encore plus pâle qu'avant et, à présent qu'il avait repris conscience, ses traits étaient tirés. Benkei dû avoir la même impression car il le couva plus que jamais. J'annonçais à mes ex-coéquipiers que j'allais me reposer maintenant que Kyoya était tiré d'affaire et qu'ils feraient bien de m'imiter.

Je ne retournai à l'hôpital que le lendemain matin. Kyoya n'avait plus de perfusion de sang et semblait parfaitement réveillé à mon arrivé. Damure et Benkei étaient aux anges et Kyoya trouvait déjà son hospitalisation ennuyeuse.

-J'ai manqué quelque chose ?

-Kyoya s'est de nouveau réveillé au souper.

-Je suis là, et je suis parfaitement capable de m'exprimer tout seul !

-Tu as une mine affreuse. Dis-je en m'asseyant.

-Et toi, tu as passé une bonne nuit à ce que je vois.

-Je ne suis pas responsable de ce qui s'est passé, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurai dû ne pas dormir une seconde nuit d'affilée. Kyoya jeta un regard appuyé aux deux autres, de manière beaucoup moins discrète que d'ordinaire. Il était trop épuisé pour dissimuler ses émotions et je ressenti un profond malaise. Je le cacha derrière un air agacé par respect pour mon ami. Que Kyoya, celui qui était si certain de sa victoire qu'il s'en vantait avant même le début du combat, celui qui refusait qu'on puisse le croire capable de gentillesse ou d'une quelconque bonté, celui qui s'est battu alors qu'il était blessé, que ce gars-là puisse être vulnérable me paraissait inadmissible.

-La police a des suspects ?

-Tu parles. Ils seront déjà morts de vieillesses avant qu'ils aient seulement une piste. De toute façon les jeter une petite semaine au trou ne va pas les impressionner. Au contraire. Ils vont me traiter de balance. Je leur ai dit qu'ils étaient tous masqués et je leur ai donné des descriptions contradictoires. Son sourire faisait ressortir ses dents pointues. Une soudaine quinte de toux le plia en deux. Il y avait des traces de sang dans ses mains, mais beaucoup moins que dans l'ambulance. Un restant de fierté lui fit refuser d'appuyer sur le bouton des infirmières.

-Damure, Benkei. Vous devriez aller vous reposer, vous avez presque aussi mauvaise mine que Kyoya.

-Mais…

-J'ai besoin de repos et vous êtes fatiguant. Sortez d'ici. Ce que Benkei m'avait refusé il l'avait accordé à son meilleur ami. Je les suivis du regard pour m'assurer qu'ils s'en aillent.

-Tu vas aussi me demandé ce qui s'est passé ?

-Non. Il leva un sourcil.

-Tu vas me dire de suivre les conseils des docteurs ?

-Ce serait une perte de temps. Il fronça les sourcils et grimaça de douleur, sa main gauche massant son front. Durant le tournoi c'était son bras droit qui lui faisait le plus mal. À présent il reposait inerte sur le lit, même la douleur de sa tête ne l'avais pas convaincu de s'en servir.

-Je ne vais pas non plus te demander qui t'a fait ça. Je me disais simplement que Benkei peut être pénible quand il s'y met.

-Tu ne vas rien me demander ?

-La première fois qu'on s'est rencontré tu as refusé de raconter ton parcours. T'ai-je posé d'autres questions après ? Si tu n'as pas envie de parler c'est ton choix. Je lu de la reconnaissance dans ses yeux. Il détourna vite la tête et se mit sur le côté pour dormir.

Au réveille il se plaignit de ne pas pouvoir se lever et rentrer s'entraîner chez lui. Il finit par arracher sa perfusion et tenta de se lever. Je le laisser faire sachant qu'il n'en ferait qu'à sa tête et attendit patiemment que la douleur se charge de le raisonner. Ensuite je lui remis sa perfusion et retourna m'assoir près de la fenêtre.

-On ne t'a pas dit que tu as les côtes abîmées ?

-Seulement fêlées, pas cassées.

-Et tu imagines les arrêtes de tes côté coupant tes muscles ? Il devint livide.

-Mêles-toi de ce qui te regarde !

-Tu ralentis ta guérison en faisant n'importe quoi. C'est contre-productif.

-Se battre c'est contre-productif ? Tu as eu où ta maîtrise de Beyblade ? Dans une pochette surprise ?

-je ne parlais pas de se battre. En forçant sur tes blessures tu les aggraves et tu ralentis ta guérison.

-C'est pourtant comme ça que je suis devenu si fort. Il me regardait à présent d'un air supérieur, comme s'il entrait dans une arène pour un combat qu'il était certain de gagner.

-Vraiment ?

-Le dernier combat que j'ai mené seul contre Ginga, on a fait match nul. La prochaine sera la bonne. Et cette performance je ne la dois qu'à mon entraînement et à ma Léone. On en a affrontés des épreuves pour en arriver là. La première fois je ne faisais pas le poids mais à présent je touche au but. Je ne serai jamais devenu aussi fort si j'avais abandonné à la moindre blessure. Je voyais de la folie brillait dans ses yeux. Il était si fier de ce qu'il avait accompli qu'il en avait oublié sa douleur. Sa poitrine gonflée d'importance devait lui faire un mal de chien, pourtant, enivré comme il était par ses progrès en Beyblade, il n'en souffrait pas. Je compris alors pourquoi Benkei l'admirait autant. Un mot que m'avait appris ma mère flotta dans ma tête.

-Résilience. Kyoya cessa aussitôt sa démonstration de fierté pour prendre un air confus.

-Quoi ? Je fis un vague signe de la main et retourna à ma contemplation silencieuse à travers la fenêtre.

Résilience, c'est la force que trouve quelqu'un de gravement blessé pour surmonter sa douleur et devenir plus fort.


End file.
